fnafapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bedroom
:Were you looking for the Bed instead of the '''Bedroom'?'' Bedroom= The is the central location in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Similarly to The Offices from the previous games, it is the only room the player inhabits aside from the Hallway in the Fun with Plushtrap minigame. Appearance The Bedroom is a relatively large room. The walls of the room consist of the same blue design as the rest of the location, before splitting into a design more like that of the Closet around halfway down. Two Doors can be seen on either side of the room. The closet can be seen directly in front, with multiple shirts hanging from the hangers above. The walls of the room are very decorated, consisting of several stars and paintings. An air vent can also be seen on the left wall. Next to the left door, a light switch can be seen. The ceiling appears to be a simple popcorn ceiling with a single light overhead. A toy caterpillar, a blue phone, and a purple robot can be seen on the floor of the room. There are two dressers visible in the room. The first consists of 7 drawers. A few shirts can also be seen hanging out of one of them. A purple fan, a lava lamp, and an alarm clock can also be seen on top of the dresser. The second dresser consists of 3 drawers, and a lamp can be seen sitting on top of it. Trivia *Various things in the room seem to be references to Scott's other games: **The toy robot on the right side of the floor may be a reference to one of Scott's previous games, The Desolate Hope. ***It may also be a reference to Purple Guy. **The phone toy may be a reference to Phone Guy. **As with every other game, where The Office had a fan on the desk, a more childish purple fan can be found sitting atop the dresser. ***This purple coloring could be a reference to Purple Guy. ***Unlike the fans in the other games, this fan doesn't spin at all. ****This is likely due to the movement of the flashlight. In the previous games, the fan was either rendered as part of the desk or as a sprite of its own, but with the fan constantly changing its lighting, it would be harder work for Scott. *The overall shape of the Bedroom strongly resembles The Office from the first game, with two closable Doors on either side of the room, and also The Office from the second game, with an additional opening on the wall on the far side of the room. *Unlike previous games, the Bedroom has the same size in both PC and mobile. **However, the pan's speed is faster on mobile. *Unlike the first three offices, the Bedroom doesn't have the Perspective View object. This makes it look more 2D rather than 3D. * Interestingly enough, the Bedrom appears on the Breaker Panel in Night 2 of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, connected to the Private Room. Also, after typing "1-9-8-3" into the keypad within said room, the Bedroom will appear on one of the monitors. |-| Gallery= Gameplay FNAF4_Bedroom_LookAround.gif|The player looking around the Bedroom. (click to animate) Bedroom Left Door.png|Left door of the Bedroom. Bedroom Right Door.png|Right door of the Bedroom. Look at that closet.gif|The player returning to the starting location (click to animate). Foxy_peek.gif|Nightmare Foxy interacting with the Closet. (click to animate) Carpet Run.gif|The player running (click to animate). FNAF4 RightDoor OpenClose.gif|The player opening and closing the right door. (click to animate) FNAF4 LeftDoor OpenClose.gif|The player opening and closing the left door. (click to animate) Fnaf4 jumpscare freddyinroom.gif|Nightmare Freddy attacking the player within the Bedroom (click to animate). Fnaf4 jumpscare bonnieinroom.gif|Nightmare Bonnie attacking the player within the Bedroom (click to animate). Fnaf4 jumpscare cupcakeinroom.gif|Nightmare Chica's cupcake attacking the player within the Bedroom (click to animate). Fnaf4 jumpscare foxyinroom.gif|Nightmare Foxy attacking the player within the Bedroom (click to animate). Fnaf4 jumpscare fredbearinroom.gif|Nightmare Fredbear attacking the player within the Bedroom (click to animate). Full_FNaF4_Lookaround.gif|A looped animation of the player looking around the Bedroom. (click to animate). Brightened Bedroombright.png|The Bedroom, brightened. left door.png|The closed left door, brightened and saturated. Halloween Edition Jack-O-Bonnie.gif|Jack-O-Bonnie attacking the player within the bedroom (click to animate). Pumpkin scare.gif|Jack-O-Chica's pumpkin attacking the player within the Bedroom (click to animate). Nightmare Mangle Jumpscare.gif|Nightmare Mangle attacking the player within the Bedroom (click to animate). Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Locations